nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Gallardo Coupé
The Lamborghini Gallardo 5 litre version was the first Lamborghini road car to be equipped with a V10 and is the first model in the Gallardo series built until 2005. The Gallardo mainly competed with the Ferrari 360 and was notable for not including scissor doors. In 2008, the LP 560-4 replaced it. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Gallardo appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and is unlocked after defeating the sixth Blacklist racer - Ming whom owns a Gallardo fitted with ultimate tier performance parts, except Nitrous, and has a unique vinyl design. It costs $120,000 in the car dealership, but can be obtained for free by winning its pink slip after defeating Ming. It is one of the best cars for both pursuits and races as it is very agile through corners, but can keep up with higher performance cars when modified with high-performance upgrades. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' The Gallardo appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 and is unlocked upon defeating Blacklist racer #5 - Webster. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Gallardo appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 exotic car that can be purchased or $175,000 and also appears as a fully upgraded bonus car for Quick Race. Depending on the career progression of the player, it is unlocked through different means: *Exotic Career - Take over Diamond Hills in Silverton. *Tuner Career - Win the Boven Avenue Speedtrap in Silverton. *Muscle Career - Defeat Darius. It has a high top speed, and is very stable through corners, making it a very stable and dependable handing exotic. Its drawback is its acceleration, which means can give it trouble with events featuring long straights following corners, as it will not reach its top speed without the help of nitrous. If the player chose the Alfa Romeo Brera as their starter car and purchases a tier 3 vehicle, Neville and Sal will swap their cars for a Gallardo. A modified Gallardo must be driven in the silver tier circuit race event of the challenge series. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The Gallardo appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City and is unlocked in the PlayStation Portable release after defeating Clutch. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Gallardo appears in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases of Need for Speed: Undercover with a price tag of $89,000. Gregory MacDonald drives a modified green Lamborghini Gallardo that is seen in the first mission and the gold Lap Knockout Challenge Series event. Super State Cruiser The Tri-City Bay Police Department utilise it as a Super State Cruiser in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The Gallardo appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a class A exotic. It is rated 4 in both speed and drifting; 3 in both acceleration and handling; and 2 in strength. Omar, the top racer in Cairo, drives a Gallardo in all of its Gold Cup race events except for the Drift Challenge, Time Attack, and Speed Trap events. Unlike his Beetle and and Cayenne Turbo S, a Gallardo with a unique livery, instead of Omar's Gallardo, can be unlocked as a collectable car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once all stars are obtained in all Cairo Gold Cup events. Trivia *In the demo of Need for Speed: Carbon, players can select from either the Gallardo, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition or 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS. Gallery NFSMWLamborghiniGallardoStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSMWLamborghiniGallardoMing.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Ming's) NFSMW510Gallardo.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' NFSMW510GallardoWebster.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' (Webster's) Gallardocarbon.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCLamborghiniGallardoBonus.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Bonus) Carbon LamborghiniGallardoNeville.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Neville's) Carbon LamborghiniGallardoSal.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Sal's) NFSCOTC_LamborghiniGallardo.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSUCPS2LamborghiniGallardo.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPS2LamborghiniGallardoPlayer.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii - Player's) NFSUCPSPGallardo.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSNitro_LamboGallardo.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' NFSNitro_LamboGallardo2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Collectable) Category:Exotics in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City